


A Pike-Kirk Valentine's Day

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Jenna and Chris [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fem! Kirk, Fluff, Genderswap, Kidfic, Pirk, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A little domestic scene from the Pike-Kirk household.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as Aliens Made Them Get A Clue and He's The Father, Not The Grandpa. I love Pike/Kirk, in case you couldn't tell. Happy Valentine's Day!!

"I bad witch, you pincess!! Lie down, mommy, I gonna put a turse on you!!" 

Jenna obediently lay prone on the sofa, her small daughter brandishing a wand nearby. Hayley had evidently decided to be the villain today, and Jenna the unfortunate heroine. She'd picked the girl up from preschool and she'd talked nonstop about Sleeping Beauty and asked to play pretend when they got home. Jenna could get behind that. Four year old Hayley had a very vivid imagination and playtime with her was very amusing. 

"What spell are you putting on me, oh wicked one?" She asked.

"Sweeping spell!" The "witch" declared. "You go nigh-nigh until I say so! Abra-Cadabra!" 

Hayley waved her wand and Jenna pretended to fall asleep, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"Now, we wait for da Pince!" Hayley said, and perched on the arm of the couch beside her mother, shrewdly waiting her father's return. She was a sharp girl--she knew what time the clock said and what time it would say when her dad would come home. 

Sure enough, minutes later, Jenna heard Chris let himself in and forced herself to remain "asleep." He was used to seeing them in all sorts of odd situations by now and would take it in stride.

"What happened here, princess? You wear mommy out already?" He asked. 

"I put a spell on her. She can't wake up until the Prince comes and tisses her," Hayley replied solemnly. "Mommy's the Pincess today. I'm Evil!!!" 

"Oh, dear," the admiral said, clearly fighting a smile. "That's a shame.  
Who's going to save the princess from your wicked curse?"

"You are, daddy!" Hayley said in a DUH voice. She was so much like him personality wise, Jenna thought, trying not to smile. 

"Okay then. I'll see what I can do.."  
Footsteps headed toward the couch and presently Jenna was being kissed. 

"My hero," she sighed, blinking up at her husband. He grinned and kissed her again.

"Hello, love. Playing damsel in distress today?"

"Guess so. Hayley couldn't talk about anything else all afternoon. She's hooked on Sleeping Beauty."

She sat up and welcomed him with a hug. 

"Did you get your Valentine's message today?" Jenna asked.

"Indeed I did and I couldn't have asked for a better present. You two are so precious," Chris told her, with one of his gorgeous smiles. The man wasn't much for presents, but he loved it when Jenna made videos for him--some were super private and others included Hayley being adorable and wishing Daddy a good day. She'd sent both kinds this morning. It certainly brightened his dreary desk job. 

He loved his girls more than anything and despite the cancelled plans for a romantic evening due to lack of a babysitter, did not find a family night in any way disappointing. 

Hayley crawled into his lap and reached out for a hug, blonde pigtails slightly askew from her play. He was continually amazed how much she looked like Jenna, from the hair to the eyes and the determined chin. 

"How's my spell-casting daughter today?" He asked her affectionately, making her squeal with laughter from a few light tickles. 

"Good, daddy. I made a star ship out of play-dough today. Did your head go 'splodey again from all the stwess?" She asked soberly. There had been a controversy surrounding a recent diplomatic mission that caused much trouble for the admiralty and given Chris more gray hair. 

"Nope, not today, thankfully. I hear you and mommy have big plans for this evening, pumpkin. Mind sharing what we're going to do?" 

She considered this and then slowly nodded. 

"We're going to make Valentine's for Papa and Nana and Grammy 'Nona and Uncle Sam and Aunt Aurie and Peter. Then," (she leaned over to whisper like it was a tremendous secret) "we're going to make heart cookies, Mommy said so." 

"Oh, I like those ideas, Hayley-bug," he said, grinning like a co-conspirator. "First you're gonna have to let me up so I can change out of this itchy uniform and help you."

"Yay! Daddy help!" Hayley cheered, leaning up to give Chris an enthusiastic smooch on the cheek. Like her mother, she wasn't shy about expressing her affection.

She then climbed down and began rooting around in her coloring drawer for just the right sort of markers. Jenna watched her with a fond smile on her face.

"These are the moments I remember when she's throwing a tantrum or refusing to eat." She told her husband as they got to their feet. "The happy, busy times." 

"Yep," he agreed. "Doesn't get much sweeter than this. Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling," Jenna responded warmly. Oh, it would be a very nice day indeed.


End file.
